Tunnel of Love
by A-Redhead-Thing
Summary: My Support Stacie Auction fic for Sheba6086. Sookie is quite depressed over recent events, and Eric has a plan to cheer her up.


**A/N: **I don't own these characters, Charlaine Harris does. You have no idea how much I wish I owned Eric though.

**A/N:** Much love to my awesomesauce beta **smfogleman** for fixing this up all pretty for me!

**A/N:** This story is for Sheba6086. When not taunting me with pictures of her son, she paid a generous amount of money to win me in the Support Stacie Auction. She requested Vampire Eric, human Sookie and an Amusement Park, and this is what my brain came up with. I love you bunches sweetie!!

**A/N:** The actual park is the Blue Bayou amusement park, but part of it is called Dixie Landin'. http://www(dot)bluebayou (dot)com/ They do not have a Tunnel of Love. I made that up. Sue me...actually don't.

**A/N: **The amazingly wonderful Hannah09 made this kickass banner to go with the story, so check it out! http://img340(dot)imageshack(dot)us/i/tunneloflovebanner2(dot)jpg/

Enough of my rambling! On with the show!

* * *

The sound of my phone ringing pulled me out of my nap, and I cursed whoever was on the other end. I peeked at the clock; 5 P.M. Grumbling, I picked it up and answered without bothering to check the Caller I.D.

"What?" I asked rather gruffly.

"Is this Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes, this is her. And who is this?"

"This is Bobby Burnham. Mr. Northman's assistant."

I knew who Bobby was. What I didn't know was why Eric was having him call me. Why couldn't Eric just wait to tell me whatever he had to tell me, when he came over tonight?

Eric and I were together now. We had been for the last five months. It had been a tumultuous time, filled with more than a few ups and downs. I was finally on the mend from my attack at the hands of Lochlan and Neave. Eric had finally been able to tell me why he hadn't been able to come to me, and though it took me a while, I finally understood. He had broken down in complete anguish one night and I felt his pain, sure as it was my own. He came to see me every night, no matter how late. Most nights he just held me and let me cry.

"Miss Stackhouse, are you still there?" Bobby asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Bobby. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Northman asked me to call and tell you to not make any plans for the evening. He will be coming to your home immediately upon rising, and he wants to be assured that you are there when he arrives."

"Um. Okay. You can leave word for him that I will be here."

"Good day, Miss Stackhouse," he said before hanging up.

I flopped back in the bed, fully intending to resume my nap. This had become habit for me. I was up late in the evenings, waiting for Eric to come over, and I would stay up with him until he had to leave at dawn. I would then go to bed and stay there for a good part of the morning. After doing my chores for the day I would crawl back into bed and wallow and nap as I pleased. Eric had given me enough of his blood that most of my physical scars from the attack were healed, but the emotional ones lingered. I would often wake up terrified that Lochlan and Neave would be there attacking me once again. Eric had arrived during a particularly bad dream one evening, and it had taken all he had to comfort me and bring me down from my terror filled plateau.

Eric had really proved his love for me in the aftermath of the attack. Not only was he tender, caring, and always there to assist me in dealing with my scars, he never hesitated to calm me when word came that Bill was dying.

He had been poisoned with silver during his attempt to save me from the evil fairies. While he didn't blame me for it, I knew that it was my fault entirely that he was there in the first place. He never should have put himself in a position to be harmed, not for me. I wasn't his concern anymore. Yet there he was, saving me instead of saving himself. Whatever Bill had done to me in the past was erased that night. We had come a long way. If it had not been for Bill, I never would have met Eric, and I would be lost without him. It was Dr. Ludwig that placed the call to me, alerting me to the fact that Bill had not survived to rise that night. My first love, my dark vampire had met his final death. He took a small piece of me with him when he went. It had been a month since his passing and I still cried for him every night, while Eric held me, never saying a word. I think a part of him was grateful to Bill for introducing us as well, though he would never admit that out loud.

The knock on my front door startled me, and I was stunned to see that it was now 6:30 and dark outside. I dragged myself from the bed and headed towards the front door. When I opened it I couldn't help the rush of pure happiness that flowed through me when I saw my Viking standing on the other side of the frame. His hair was hanging loosely around his face, and his blue eyes were dancing with mischief. He was wearing his jeans and a dark green t-shirt that clung to his body in all the right places. It was his casual look and one I quite enjoyed. His skin glowed, illuminating the darkness of my front porch. Ever the consummate gentleman he waited for me to invite him in, though he didn't need my invitation anymore.

I stepped back to allow him to enter, and he did so, stopping to plant a kiss on my lips. I had the overwhelming desire to be closer to him at that moment and pressed my tongue against his lips. I felt his fangs descend immediately and he pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I ran my tongue across the tip of one, causing him to shudder. Instead of pulling me closer like I thought he would, he pulled back from the kissing, putting his forehead to mine.

"Not now, lover. I have other plans for us. That can come later."

"But I want to come now," I teased hoping to entice him. I always forgot everything when Eric and I were together in that way.

Growling low in his chest, I saw him consider it for a moment, before shaking his head, sending his blond locks flying.

"I have plans for us tonight. I'm not going to let you distract me, no matter how tempting that distraction may be."

I playfully pouted and padded to the couch, where I plopped down theatrically. Being in his presence for a matter of minutes had already improved my mood this evening.

Chuckling, he seemingly glided across the room before sitting down next to me. Gathering me into his arms, he planted a soft kiss to my temple, his fangs retracting for the moment.

"You aren't dressed yet, lover. Did Bobby not call you?" he asked frowning.

"He called, Eric. I'm here aren't I?" I couldn't help the bitchy sarcasm. He never turned me down for loving.

When he fixed me with one of his cold stares, I knew I better play nice.

"I was actually napping when you arrived here. I'll go get dressed now."

I made my way to the bedroom and was halfway there before I realized I didn't know what we were doing tonight.

"Eric, where are we going? I don't know what to wear."

"Oh no! I'm not telling you. I want it to be a surprise. Wear something comfortable. Jeans and a t-shirt should do."

Jeans and a t-shirt? Huh. At least we weren't going somewhere fancy. I wouldn't have been able to keep up appearances for somewhere nice.

Rifling through my closet for something cute and comfortable I finally decided on my worn in jeans, black tank top and blue plaid button down. Sliding on my sneakers I returned to the living room to find Eric grinning ear to ear.

He looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Can I at least get a hint as to where we are going?"

Heaving an unnecessary breath, he relented.

"I'm taking you somewhere fun. You have been so down and depressed lately, and you have every reason to be. But I want to see you smile, and hear your laughter once again. I need to see the Sookie that is so full of life. The one that I fell in love with. The one that makes me feel like I am still alive."

I teared up a bit at his words. He was so good to me, and I don't know what I ever did to deserve him. Throwing my arms around his waist, I buried my face in his chest, while he rubbed small circles on my back.

"I love you so much, Eric" I mumbled into his chest.

I felt the vibration of his laughter, before he bent down to place a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you too, Sookie. Now, shall we go?"

I didn't have a chance to answer before he swept me up into his arms, carried me out the door, and took off flying.

I was able to glean a bit more information out of him despite keeping my face buried in his chest against the wind most of the time. We were flying to Baton Rouge. Although that still didn't give me any indication of what he had planned for the evening.

He made me promise to close my eyes as we neared our destination, and I did so. I could hear the sounds of people laughing and screaming and things moving in quick motion, as he floated us to the ground below. After walking us a few steps he allowed me to open my eyes.

When I did what I saw made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I was ecstatic. We were standing outside of Dixie Landin' Amusement Park. I had only been here once, when I was 11. Gran had saved up and brought Jason and I for the day. How Eric knew of my love of amusement parks, I didn't know, but it really didn't matter. I was beyond excited to go in and ride all the rides.

Turning around I flung my arms around his neck and planted kisses all over his face. He wrapped me in his embrace and chuckled into my hair.

"I take it you approve of my choice for the evening?"

"Oh Eric! This is perfect. How did you know that I loved to ride rides?"

"Honestly, Sookie I didn't know. I happen to enjoy riding the rides myself, but I figured it would be a great way to cheer you up."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he liked to ride the rides. They were fast and gave the impression of danger, something that would appeal to a vampire.

Grabbing my hand he started tugging me towards the gates, paying our admission and then we were off to enjoy the park.

I wanted to hit the rides immediately, but Eric was insisting that I eat something first. I made a compromise with him, let me ride one thing first and then we'd go off in search of food.

We went straight to the tilt-a-whirl because I knew it was one I had to ride before I ate. I was not going to ruin the wonderful night Eric had planned by tossing my dinner on the ride.

Eric wanted to be in control of the cart, and spun us around in every direction, until I couldn't tell which way was which. It was a blast. He was even laughing like a child. It was wonderful to see the carefree side of him coming to the forefront. This date was a chance to relax for both of us.

He had to catch me when I stumbled a bit getting off the ride. I was quite dizzy. I wanted to continue riding, but Eric demanded that I eat something. Walking around we found the food area of the park, and I headed straight for the funnel cake stand. I was torn between the classic one with powdered sugar and the one drizzled with chocolate. I compromised and had them drizzle chocolate on half of it and leave the other half with just powdered sugar. Grabbing a nearby bench we sat and Eric watched as I stuffed my face with the delicious fried dough. I devoured it and caught him staring at me when I was finished.

"What?"

He didn't answer, just leaned over licked my lips.

I sat there stunned and I was sure my eyes had glazed over at his action.

"You had some sugar left on your lips, and I just couldn't resist," he said sweetly. His fangs were partially descended again making his statement more than a little amusing to me.

"Let's go ride something else, Eric. Maybe something easy so that I can give the food a minute to settle."

"How about we walk around some first, and then we'll ride things for the rest of the night."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and agreed and we took off to stroll around the park.

As we were walking past some of the game booths I spotted an adorable stuffed animal hippo. Eric must have noticed my eyes light up because he started walking in that direction.

"Eric, stop. You don't need to get that for me. Really."

"Sookie tonight is about making you happy. I saw how happy you got when you saw that, now humor me and let me win it for you."

I looked over at the game booth again and had to stifle a giggle when I realized what it was. Oh yes, that hippo would be mine. We were standing before a "Guess Your Age/Weight" booth. I knew which one Eric would be choosing for the man working to guess.

"Well hello there, sir, madam. What will I be pinpointing for you today? Your age or your weight?"

"Oh, I think I shall have you guess my age. People always tell me how good I look for it," Eric said with a wink in my direction.

At that point I had to turn my head so that I could laugh. Eric was right. I think anyone would be hard pressed to guess that he was over 1,000 years old just by looking at him. The fact that he was a vampire was obvious to me, but it seemed like not everyone was aware of his status when we went places. He had a glow about him that stood out in my eyes.

The man at the booth studied Eric for a good couple of minutes, before announcing that he had figured it out. Eric stood there smirking waiting for the man to answer.

"I guess that you are thirty-seven years old. Give or take three years either way, per the rules."

Eric laughed a loud bellowing laugh.

"You are off quite a many year young man. I'm well over 1,000 years old."

The young man's eyes widened in shock, as the realization of what Eric was telling him set in.

"Oh. So that means. Oh."

Eric nodded in response. The worker just stood there, not saying anything else.

"Since I won, this means I get to pick the prize of my choice for the lady here, correct?" Eric asked.

The boy seemed to snap out of his daze and quickly agreed telling Eric to pick whatever he wanted.

He handed me the stuffed hippo, which I immediately named Henry, prompting an eyebrow quirk from Eric and we continued on our night.

Eric spotted the Hot Shot ride, and began to make his way over to it. I stood frozen in my spot. There weren't too many rides I avoided, but that was one of them. Something about being flung up in the air and then dropped just didn't scream fun to me. Eric sensed my hesitation and promised to hold my hand the entire time. This did nothing to quell my nerves, but I let him drag me on the ride anyways. When we rose to the top I did have to admit that the view was spectacular. I was only able to enjoy it for a moment or two before we plummeted back towards the ground. I tightened my grip on Eric's hand and shut my eyes. That was a mistake. I felt like I was falling even faster.

"Don't ever take me on something like that again," I yelled at him swatting his arm once we were back on solid ground.

Next ride on the agenda was the Ragin Cajun roller coaster. I chuckled silently to myself at the name, because it reminded me of Alcide. I missed him being part of my life, but that was just the way things were. The ride was a blast and I learned that Eric was as big a fan of roller coasters as I was. We made sure to ride the Extrem, Barataria Pirate, Zydeco Express, Black Widow and the Fouchon Flyer. The last one was fun, but it didn't compare to flying with Eric. Nothing could ever compare to that.

I was starting to get tired and I knew that the grounds would be closing soon. Eric asked me to go on two more rides with him, pleading with me silently, using only his eyes. They were still dancing with amusement and mischief and I couldn't resist him anything.

He started walking me towards the Ferris Wheel and I felt giddy all over. It was easily my favorite ride at the fair and I couldn't wait to be snuggled close to Eric while we rode to the top. The line was a bit long, and Eric took it upon himself to make the time pass in a fun manner. He planted soft kisses along my jaw line and up to the slope of my ear. Gently tugging on my lobe with his teeth, I felt his fangs descend slowly, and fully. His kisses moved to my neck and he grazed my skin with the tips, teasing me and turning me on in a way I couldn't wait to continue.

He abruptly stopped and moved me in the direction of the nearest basket as it was our turn to board the ride. I immediately cuddled close to his side and leaned my head on his shoulder. Once we got to the top, the ride stopped, rocking us back and forth above the entire park. The view from up top was amazing. However, I wanted nothing more than to continue what Eric had started in line. My hand made its way into his lap heading towards the button of his jeans, while my lips found his. Tangling his hands in my hair he allowed me to undo the button and I slowly slid my left hand down the front of his pants. I was met with no resistance, and smiled into the kiss. Eric was going commando.

I wrapped my hands around his hard cock, and slowly stroked him up and down, rubbing my thumb across his tip. His fangs pierced my lower lip in response and he sucked the droplets of blood that pooled to the surface. I could feel him throb in my hand as my blood trickled through his system. This only spurred me on and I stroked him faster and harder. He began to buck into my fist and his kisses became harder and more insistent. I knew he was close, and I slid my other hand down to cup his balls. One squeeze and he was finished, coming all over my hand in long, cool spurts.

The basket began to sway as the wheel started back up, moving us back towards the ground. I made sure Eric was tucked away and wiped my hand off on my pants. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him for a searing kiss, his eyes ablaze with desire.

"I'm not finished with you yet, lover," he growled in my ear.

The combination of his hot breath, his words and the growl he emitted went straight to my girly parts and I was more than ready to go home and have my way with him.

Once we were back on ground level I was ready to beg him to take me home, but he was walking in the opposite direction of the exit.

"Eric, where are we going? I thought maybe we'd head home now," I said batting my eyes at him.

"Oh lover, we will go home soon, but I have one more stop for us before we leave."

I couldn't even begin to fathom what could be more important than going home to have sex, but if Eric said something was, then I had to trust him.

He once again made me close my eyes as we approached our destination. I heard him speaking in hushed tones to someone, but I couldn't make out the words. What was my vampire up to?

Sneaking up behind me he whispered in my ear to open my eyes. We were standing outside of the Tunnel of Love. My eyes widened as I realized just how much fun we could have inside.

The attendant's eyes were scanning me from head to toe with a look on his face that made me want to vomit. What a creep.

We made our way inside to our boat and Eric sat down first, setting me beside him.

The boat began to drift down into the darkness, illuminated only by neon lights on the walls of the tunnel.

Moving my hair away from my neck, Eric began to nuzzle it once more, his fangs making contact with my heated skin.

"We're all alone in here, lover. No one will be interrupting us."

The meaning of his words hit me and I felt desire spread through my body like wildfire. I was still tingling all over from our session on the Ferris Wheel and I wanted nothing more at that moment than Eric's lips on mine.

Threading my fingers through his hair, I pulled him up to me for a demanding kiss, running my tongue into his mouth to mingle with his.

I felt his hand creep up my shirt and snap the hooks on the back of my bra, allowing my breasts to spring free. One hand snaked its way around and began softly caressing me. My breasts fit perfectly in the palm of his hands and he tweaked my nipple expertly. It hardened to his touch. His free hand was slowly making its way towards the button of my jeans. Torturing me he popped open the button and slowly lowered the zipper, before tugging them down my legs.

A growl escaped his lips as he realized I was clad only in a tiny thong. I mentally thanked my lucky stars that it was laundry day today.

I heard a tearing sound and looked down to find tiny scraps of fabric littering the floor of the boat. My thong had been ripped to shreds. I didn't have time to dwell on this as his finger began to tease my lips, circling my clit, but never making contact. I was losing myself in the sensual haze and began to move my hips in time with his fingers.

He slid first one, then another finger into me and began to stroke me. I was so wet and I could feel my juices spilling out to coat his fingers. With a few more thrusts of his hand and the tweaking of my nipples, I was done for and came against his hand, crying out into the darkness.

I sat there shuddering for a moment, coming down from my orgasm induced high as Eric watched me with a devilish look in his eyes.

Desire still raged through me and I knew the only way to quell it was to make love to my vampire.

I closed the distance between us once again and put my lips to his for another searing kiss. I made quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and lowering his zipper, freeing him from the restraining fabric. Climbing into his lap, I positioned myself above his straining cock and lowered myself, taking just the tip in. My eyes began to close at the sensation, but I forced them open. I wanted to look into his eyes as I took him in fully. Blue eyes met mine and I lowered myself the rest of the way, moaning at the feeling of him inside of me, filling me. A growl erupted from his throat as he thrust up to meet me.

I rocked my hips back and forth, grinding myself into him as he thrust upwards to meet me, stroke for stroke. His hands found their way back to my breasts and he pinched and teased my nipples. My hips worked faster and faster and I pressed down taking him even further into me. Tangling my fingers into his hair I gave it a slight tug, causing him to thrust harder. Our moans and grunts filled the tunnel and echoed off the walls.

When he began to graze the curve of my breast with his fangs I could feel myself getting close to the edge. Closing his lips around my nipple, he sank his fangs into me and I felt my orgasm rip through me like shattering glass. White flashed behind my eyes and I heard a ringing in my ears. A few more thrusts from Eric and I felt his own spasms overtake him as he spilled into me.

Collapsing against him, we sat together in a sweaty mess, my heavy breathing the only noise we made. The boat continued to sail its smooth path along the water, as though nothing had happened. We sailed in silence, until the lights of the park could be seen towards the end of the tunnel. Pulling myself off of his lap, I began to put my clothes on, while he did the same.

As we pulled out of the tunnel and back into reality, I saw the attendant give me a creepy wink.

Picking me up in his arms, Eric walked us out to the parking lot, away from everyone else and flew us out of there, and back towards my home in Bon Temps. I curled into his arms and reflected on the wonder of the night. Eric had certainly done everything in his power to make me feel better, and he had more than succeeded. I hadn't laughed that much in a long time and I truly enjoyed myself. I clutched Henry the Hippo tighter in my arms and let myself drift off for the remainder of the trip.

I woke up as Eric touched down on the ground and began to carry me towards the house.

"Will you stay with me tonight," I asked him in my sleep filled haze.

"For you lover, anything."

He took me inside and sat me on the bed while he changed me out of my clothes. Once I was naked, he removed his own clothing and tucked us both under the covers. I knew he would have to retire to the hole in the closet before dawn, but it warmed my heart to have him in the bed with me for now.

Rolling over and curling up against his side, I drew lazy circles on his chest.

"Thank you for tonight, Eric."

"Lover, I had just as much fun as you did. It is good to see you smile and laugh again."

I buried my face deeper into his chest and inhaled the scent of him.

"And lover?"

I peeked up at him.

"I'll take you through the Tunnel of Love, again and again if that is the response I get."

A slow grin spread across my face.

"Oh Eric, you can guarantee it. That was the ride of my life."

And it was. This night changed a lot for me. I was coming out of my funk, and I had my loving Viking by my side. It had been a roller coaster number of months, but we were over the hill and on the downward slope. I was leaving the darkness behind, and embracing the light at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel of love.


End file.
